adictivo
by everdistant utopia
Summary: Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu, Kaito.


**summary:** Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu. —LukaKaito

**disclaimer:** Vocaloid ©Yamaha Corporation. All rights reserved.

adictivo ©everdistant utopia

**word count**: 1605

**pairs:** KaiLu, KaiMik

**warn:** mengandung stalker, love-struck Luka.

**bacotan:** halohalo saya balik lagi :') setelah wb sekian lama. tibatiba aja semalem dapet ide nulis ini. Yup, selamat membaca! Abis baca jangan lupa review ;3

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Apa kamu masih ingat saat kita pertama bertemu?

Kala itu aku tengah berdiri di antara lautan manusia, tubuhku terombang-ambing tak seimbang didorong ombak dari segala arah. Aku memang tidak suka keramaian. Hanya beberapa menit berada di sini saja aku sudah mual. Hal terumit saat itu adalah aku tidak mungkin menerobos kerumunan ini, karena puncak acara akan segera dimulai.

Hari ini sekolahku mengadakan pagelaran seni dengan mendatangkan segala jenis talenta kapabilitas dari sekolah lain. Aku masa bodoh soal itu. Aku sudah melewati pentas seni tiap tahun dan menurutku tidak ada yang berkesan. Hanya satu yang menarik perhatianku;

"Kautahu, _band_ VanaN'Ice akan tampil di sini! Mereka keren sekali!"

Dipaksa oleh rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar, aku datang ke tempat ini. Membiarkan diriku diapit oleh banyak orang; bau keringat menguar serta jeritan dan pekikan yang hampir membuat gendang telingaku pecah.

Aku berkorban sangat besar. Demi melihat VanaN'Ice. Demi bertemu denganmu.

Kamu dan kawanmu naik ke atas panggung. Kamu menampilkan senyum terbaikmu sambil menyalami beberapa _fans_. Aku segera merutuk diriku yang tidak mengambil tempat terdepan. Para penggemarmu tampak heboh, berebut tempat untuk membuat kontak denganmu. Namamu terus dielu-elukan; _Kaito! Kaito! Kaito! _Tak lama kemudian, kamu menabuh _drum_ dengan semangat. Kamu membuat melodi yang memikat telingaku hanya dengan sekali dentuman.

Kamu keren sekali, aku terus berkomat-kamit sambil memandang wajahmu.

Ketika musik usai, kamu turun dari _platform_. Aku berlari dengan tergesa untuk menilikmu sekali lagi. Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Aku mau tahu lebih banyak tentangmu.

Aku menemukanmu berdiri di sana. Kamu tengah memainkan rambut seorang perempuan berkuncir dua. Perempuan itu mendekapmu erat. Kamu tersenyum melihat gadismu yang tak kunjung melepas pelukannya. Kamu tertawa jail dan berkata dengan suara yang tak mampu kulupakan.

"Apa kau merindukanku, sayang?"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihatmu memadu kasih dengan perempuan paling beruntung di dunia. Kamu menggenggam tangannya erat sembari sesekali mendaratkan bibirmu ke permukaan pipinya. Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk memutus deduksi, karena semua orang dapat mengetahui pernyataan _valid_ bahwa kau bahagia.

Pacarmu cantik. Dia manis dan menggemaskan. Dia punya manik _teal_ yang mampu memikat siapa saja. Kulitnya putih halus. Matanya bersinar penuh gairah setiap ia berceloteh riang tentang berbagai macam cerita kepadamu. Seringkali ia mengatakan hal lugu yang membuat tawamu lepas. Nama pacarmu selalu ada di daftar murid terpintar seangkatan. Dia—perempuan paling beruntung sedunia—memiliki kualitas yang tak mampu disaingi oleh orang sepertiku.

Aku sadar aku tidak sedang melakoni tokoh utama dalam drama Korea. Eksistensiku di realita; konteks yang lebih kompleks dibandingkan kisah fiktif percintaan remaja. Tempat ini seperti surga beralas ranjau dalam labirin tak berujung yang membuatmu tak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tak ayal membuatmu terlena sesaat, lalu menarikmu dalam jurang kesesatan.

Dan di sini, tidak semua kisah berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku asyik mengamati langit kamarku sambil menghitung detik. _Tiga ribu lima ratus sembilan puluh delapan ... lima ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ... enam ratus..._ Jam dinding di kamarku berdentang dua belas kali. Telepon genggamku berbunyi, layarnya berkedap-kedip. Aku mengambil benda itu dan membuka pengamannya. Aku mengamati skrin telepon genggamku sebelum tersenyum sesaat.

_._

_17 February_

Kaito Shion_'s Birthday!_

_Snooze / Dismiss_

_._

Aku mengklik tombol _Dismiss_. Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur dan mengetik sebuah surat. Hari ini kamu genap berumur tujuhbelas tahun, kan'? Dengan siapa kamu akan merayakan hari spesial ini, Kaito?

_Selamat ulang tahun, Kaito! Semoga kau semakin hebat bermain _drum_, ya! Aku selalu berharap agar kamu diterima di Universitas yang kamu inginkan tahun depan. Aku yakin hari ini pasti akan ada banyak sekali kado dari penggemar rahasiamu. Apa kamu akan mentraktir kekasihmu dengan es krim magnum? Dia pasti menyiapkan pesta kejutan yang spektakuler untukmu. Semoga kamu selalu diberi kesehatan dan stok es krim yang tidak ada habisnya._

_Apa kamu bahagia di hari ulang tahunmu, Kaito?_

Aku membiarkan surat itu berhenti di sana. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada bantal sambil memanjatkan harapan-harapan agar kamu selalu diliputi kebahagiaan. Kutatap layar telepon genggamku lagi, mengamati surat yang ditunjukkan kepadamu.

Dan pesan itu berakhir tak terkirim.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menghabiskan malam mingguku dengan melancong bersama seorang lelaki. Aku hanya duduk sofa ruang tengah, benda elektronik lipat yang sudah berkoneksi dengan jembatan dunia maya bertengger di atas pangkuanku. Aku melintasi jembatan itu dengan cepat, dan saat itu juga aku tersambung dengan dirimu.

.

**KaitoShion:** _nongkrong di cafe biasa sama pacar tercinta. :)_ **MikuHatsune**

.

Aku bisa melihat kamu dan kekasihmu duduk berhadapan. Wangi esensi kopi yang khas melambung di udara. Kamu menikmati dia berceloteh sembari mengagumi betapa cantiknya dia hari ini. Dia tersenyum senang dengan pipi bersemu. Aku berkedip, dan ketika aku membuka mata, kau dan dirinya sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar kafe, hendak menyaksikan sinema di bioskop.

Kalian pergi bergitu saja. Tanganmu dan jemarinya saling bertautan erat. Kamu mendengar tawanya yang bersahabat, berdenting ulang seperti lonceng di telingamu. Kamu bertemu pasangan yang juga melakukan ritual anak muda. Kamu tersenyum dan meminta mereka untuk jalan bersama, dan kalian akan kencan ganda.

Kamu bahagia, 'kan?

Masih asyik dengan dirimu, aku baca celotehmu yang lain. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu.

.

**KaitoShion**: _aku otw ya sayang :)_ **MikuHatsune**

.

_Scroll. Scroll._

.

**KaitoShion**: _harus latihan drum lebih keras :)_

.

Aku nyaris mengetik _selamat berjuang_. Panik, akupun segera menekan tombol _del_ sampai jemariku berubah warna. Sembari mengatur deru napasku, kugeluti kembali kegiatanku yang sempat tertinggal.

.

**KaitoShion**: _ice cream for today! Yeaay :D_

.

_How cute._

Aku terkikik geli membaca kicauan polosmu. Aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum girang dengan bungkus es krim magnum rasa karamel di tanganmu. Kamu melahap es krim itu sampai habis. Mulutmu belepotan seperti orang yang tidak diajar tata krama. Tapi siapa peduli?

.

_Scroll. Scroll._

.

**KaitoShion**: _I'm happy, aren't I?_

.

Aku mengeryit.

Aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kalimat itu. Kamu tersenyum bersamanya, kamu tertawa dengannya. Kamu bahagia, aku tahu itu. Apa yang harus dipertanyakan?

Seandainya kamu tidak merasakan itu, bolehkah aku menapaki kanvas kehidupanmu, menorehkan warna-warna dengan kuas tua ini, karena aku pelukis dan aku ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang indah yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Boleh?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat kamu dan perempuan paling beruntung di dunia tengah berseteru. Pertengkaran kalian begitu hebat. Kekasihmu menjerit keras, meski bergitu aku tak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Kamu balas membentak. Tak ada lagi kekaguman yang tersisa di binar matamu. Adu mulut itu berakhir dengan mendaratnya telapak tangan kekasihmu di atas pipimu.

Dia berbalik pergi. Kamu tertinggal di belakang. Aku menaikkan alis ketika kamu tidak menyusulnya. Tak sedikitpun kamu beranjak dari tempatmu. Bertindak seakan kau tak peduli. Dia kebahagiaanmu. Kamu tidak lupa fakta itu, 'kan?

Apa yang terjadi bila kebahagiaanmu pergi?

.

.

.

Siapa yang membuatmu bahagia nanti?

.

.

.

Aku menaikkan alis ketika jembatan yang kuseberangi tidak menunjukkan jejak apapun tentang dirimu. Kamu hilang. Informasimu nihil. Apa yang terjadi, Kaito? Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai aku menyadari gambar yang ditunjukkan tak lagi menampakkan kamu dan kekasihmu. Nama perempuan paling beruntung di dunia itu tidak dapat kutemukan dalam lembar informasi di bawah papan foto itu.

Ada apa dengan hubunganmu?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengambil konklusi kamu dan dia tidak lagi bersama. Aku tidak bisa bilang aku bahagia, tetapi aku juga tidak merasa sedih. Aku tahu, kandasnya hubunganmu tidak menaikkan presentasi kemungkinan aku dapat bersanding denganmu. Aku tidak peduli soal itu, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa halamanmu tidak lagi dipenuhi oleh kicauan tentang kehidupanmu. Kau membiarkan lembar itu kosong, membuat aku terus bertanya-tanya;

Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Sebab aku di sini tidak berhenti menunggu untuk mengetahuimu lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Aku tidak bisa bilang aku gembira. Tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan untuk tidak menghadapi hari ini. Selama aku masih menyandang status pelajar, aku merasa tanggung jawabku untuk datang ke tempat ini. Meski aku tahu aku tidak menyukainya.

Beberapa wajah asing melintas, berlalu-lalang melewatiku. Hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, biasanya didominasi oleh perkenalan diri anak pindahan dan murid baru. Aku menghempaskan diriku di atas kursi kelas. Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan seragam pengajar memasuki ruang ini. Aku tidak peduli. Aku asyik dengan buku sains yang baru kubeli. Harus kuakui, materi yang dibahas cukup menarik. Aku tenggelam dalam rangkaian kata yang menerangkan teori kinetik gas ketika seseorang mencolek bahuku.

Aku menggerutu. Belum sempat aku angkat bicara, orang itu sudah mendahuluiku. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli. Tempat duduknya bukan urusanku. Aku ingin siapapun itu agar cepat enyah dan aku bisa menikmati kegiatanku. "Terserah," jawabku kesal.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku mengisi bangku kosong ini."

Suara itu beresonansi di otakku. Diputar berulang-ulang. Sampai realita menamparku. Aku tahu suara berat itu. Aku kenal suara _baritone_ itu.

Suara yang membuat dadaku berdesir bila si pemilik melafalkannya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Iris biru safirku bertemu pandang dengan manik biru laut serupa. Si empunya melemparkan sebuah senyum ramah. Kamu–si pemilik mata itu–merentangkan tanganmu, berekspektasi aku akan menjabatnya. Tubuhku melakukan reaksi yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Jantungku mau lompat dan lisanku menolak untuk bicara.

"Aku Kaito, Kaito Shion."

Aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, dan jemari kita membuat relasi. Tanganmu kasar, dan entah karena apa, itu membuatku nyaman. Karena kamu mengaitkan jemarimu di tanganku. Itu lebih dari cukup. Aku kesulitan untuk bernapas, kamu tahu? Aku tidak peduli bila aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Aku mendongak untuk menatapmu. Bibirku mengucapkan dua kata yang aku ingin kau ingat selalu.

"Luka Megurine."

Dua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas, seulas kurva senyum kutampilkan sebagai tanda perkenalan kita. Aku tidak butuh apapun saat ini, aku tidak harus menjadi protagonis drama Korea untuk merasa bahagia. Karena aku tahu, aku merasakan itu sekarang.

"Salam kenal," kamu membuka suara. Betapa aku ingin mendengar melodi syahdu itu lagi.

Jemari kita masih saling terpaut. Kamu menatapku dengan hamparan lautan itu. Dan lagi-lagi, kamu tersenyum. Aku mempererat tautan tangan kita. Aku membuka mulutku, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan sedari dulu. Dan aku tidak ingin memendamnya lebih lama lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan kehidupanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu."_


End file.
